super modelo Saiya
by Patricia y Aylin
Summary: descubre el nuevo icono de la moda entre los guerreros Z... den un vistazo, ríanse un poco y dejen su reviws
1. Chapter 1

**The next top model**

**Dragon ball **

Por:_**Patricia y Aylin**_

_Bueno esto lo escribimos porque no teníamos nada bueno que hacer y mucho tiempo que perder , aparte es nuestro primer fic no nos sorprenderá si queda entre los peores fics del mundo, de hecho eso nos mataría de la risa, esperamos que te guste y te saque muchas carcajadas y si no es así pos mala leche ajajajaja _

En las ya muy populares montañas Paoz, una mujer cansada y desesperada porque ya se quedaba sin su tan valiosa fortuna, ya al ver que su esposo por más fuerte o lo que fuera nunca hacia un intento de trabajar, así que su fortuna en vez de ir en aumento se hacía más pequeña, triste situación ¿no lo creen? Bueno, pero todo en esta vida tiene solución menos la muerte (-pero que rayaos estoy diciendo esto es dragon ball y aquí todo el mundo revive dah!).

¡GOKUH! ¿Me podrías decir cuándo pretendes dejar esos estúpidos entrenamientos? Le gritaba la enfurecida mujer

Eh…eh…eh tranquila Milk, te juro que voy a trabajar, estuve buscando trabajo bueno, más bien el trabajo me encontró a mí, dijo esto con una mano en la cabeza, y a que no adivinas de qué n_n jijij

¡De veras!, ¿no me estas mintiendo verdad?, le preguntaba la mujer aún desconfiando de las palabras de su esposo, es que en verdad es increíble SON GOKUH ¿trabajando? creo que hay que ver para creer y esto mismo pensaba Milk –y bien de que se trata me imagino que es algo en donde eres bueno o no te darían ese empleo.

Tienes toda la razón y lo mejor de todo es que es de entrenador personal, pero de… box, aún no se bien de que se trata el box, pero debe ser más fácil que las artes marciales, Mr. Satán quiere que entrene a uno de sus discípulos para un campeonato y lo traerá mañana para que nos conozca a todos y comenzar con su entrenamiento y lo mejor de todo es que me pagaran mucho dinero ¿no crees que es fantástico Milk?

¡Claro que sí! dijo ya la emocionada mujer que corrió hacia su esposo dándole un gran abrazo –yo sabía que no nos fallarías ni a Gothen ni a mí.

….

Esa misma tarde en casa de los Son se escucho sonar el teléfono

¡Yo contesto! Dijo la única mujer que vive en esa casa

¡Halo!... ah!, pero que alegría oír tu voz Bulma ¿cómo estás?... y ¿Trunks y la pequeña Bra?

Mejor te contesto todas tus preguntas tomándonos una taza de café ¿qué opinas Milk?

Ah… bueno… m… no lo sé!

Anda no te hagas de rogar paso por ti en una hora para que vallamos a un restorán OK! – nos vemos

Bueno está bien te esperare bye!

Después de esto pasó la hora y llegó Bulma en su aéreo-coche y se dirigieron a un café que quedaba en la ciudad muy cerca de C.C, ya sentadas en sus respectivos asientos llegó el mesero

Buenas tardes Srtas. ¿Qué desean tomar?

Un café y un estrudel de fresa por favor –respondió muy cortes Bulma

¿Y usted? Refiriéndose a Milk

Lo mismo, dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro –luego de esto el mesero se retiro dejándolas solas

Bien ahora si cuéntame todo dijo Milk

Que te puedo decir, el estrés de tanto trabajo me está matando, recuerdas que muy pronto lanzaré mi nueva línea de **aero-motos Z 11** junto con una línea de ropa **strem street** y tengo que estar en los preparativos de todo, pero ya no podía más así que me escape un rato, dejé a mi asistente encargada sino ya hubiese explotado, además a ese lanzamiento irán personas muy importante a las que tengo que impresionar

Pobre de ti, es lo único que pudo decir la morena antes que llegara el mesero con su pedido que luego de dejar en la mesa lo que las mujeres iban a degustar se marchó

Ni que lo digas estoy más muerta que viva, mientras tanto por su cabeza solo pasaban miles de preguntas ¿cómo es posible que me mate trabajando?, ¿eso no me hará verme más vieja verdad?, está bien por mis hijos ya que quiero darles a ambos lo mejor, pero… pero…¿por qué debo mantener a un hombre "hecho y derecho" tan "grande" por el gusto ¡uich! Eso me enfurece

¿Y los chico? ¿Cómo están ellos?, Las preguntas sacaron a Bulma de su cuestionario

¡Ah!... ellos están muy bien, pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo con ellos cuando llego a casa ellos se encuentran profundamente dormidos –ah! un momento y disculpa, teléfono de la mujer del cabello extravagante sonó

Sra. Brief, se escucho del otro lado del teléfono una mujer muy nerviosa – no sé qué hacer me voy a volver loca necesito de su ayuda…

Tranquila, primero respira y cuéntame con calma lo que pasó, ¿está bien?

Si, lo que pasa es… es… es que los modelos no podrán asistir al lanzamiento

¡¿Qué?, eso no puede ser, pero si ellos ya nos habían confirmado

Lo que pasa es que no pudieron llegar porque uno de los modelos traía drogas y los detuvieron en el aeropuerto para investigaciones y ya he llamado a otras agencias y dicen que no pueden mandarnos sus modelos porque ya todos tienen compromisos

¡Rayos! y ellos eran la atracción principal del evento, dijo Bulma exaltada

Lo lamento jefa, pero no pude hacer más nada, en ese preciso momento se escucho un estruendo como de algo que se rompió y el grito de la asistente se hizo notar

¿Qué pasó?

Lo siento jefa deje caer la foto que tiene en su escritorio de su esposo,… pero que suerte tiene está muy guapo… y tiene un cuerpazo… que sexy o.0 lo dije en voz alta lo siento, pero que tonta soy le juro que no se vuelve a repetir, le decía la mujer muy asustada por su mente solo le paso que iba a perder su trabajo y todo por estar lujuriando lo ajeno

¬¬ no te preocupes no es la primera vez… … … se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, mientras en su cara se dibujaba una risa maquiavélica, bien luego hablamos y cerro la llamada

Buajaja! ¿Qué no tengo modelos? , sus ojos se veían diferentes tanto que asusto un poco a su amiga

¿Q…qué te… qué te pasó Bulma? Y de ¿qué modelos hablas?

Bulma le conto todo con lujo de detalle a su acompañante lo que había sucedido y que era algo terrible, pero que ya tenía una solución y necesitaba de la ayuda de ella para que su lanzamiento culminara conexito

¿Pero de dónde vas a sacar a esos modelos si ya te informaron que todos están ocupados? Pregunto la inocente pelinegra

Olvida de donde los voy a sacar eso es lo de menos y lo mejor de todo es que no me costará ni un solo centavo =^_^= además me deben muchos favores y no se me pueden negar

¡Qué bien! Dijo la morocha y ¿Quiénes son esos?

La respuesta a esa pregunta es muy fácil ellos son los modelos más guapos y fornidos que hayamos visto… los saya… la mujer no pudo terminar pues la risa no la dejó y frete a ella casi se ahoga su acompañante pues su sorpresa era mucha

Cre… creo que está bien, para algo deben servir esos cuerpos musculosos, ah! No te dije mi Gokuh consiguió trabajo, pero haré que te ayude a como dé lugar yo hablaré con él

Pero yo necesito a Gothen y a Gohan también, aparte haré que Trunks y Vegeta me ayuden

Está bien lo haré porque eres nuestra amiga

Gracias Milk

Luego de esta plática y de terminar sus refrigerios Bulma llevo a su amiga a su casa y antes que se bajara del auto no, no la besó, solo le dijo que se acordara de lo hablado y que esperaba su respuesta el evento era en 2 días y tenía que tener todo listo, se despidió y se puso en marcha a su casa.

Esta historia continuará… (y no es pokemón)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola somos nosotras otra vez y queríamos decirte que si llegaste a esta segunda parte te aplaudimos ya que eres valiente por leer estas tonteras que nosotras escribimos XD, pero nos alegra de sobre manera que te tomes la molestia de leer y oye… no olvides dejar el reviw ok! Ver los mensajes en la bandeja me hace sentir como en navidad. Porfa que no se te olvide (no seas como Patricia). _

_Posdata: te quiero Pat jajajaja X3_

Sesión de fotos

**Capitulo 2**

Luego de despedirse de su amiga la pelinegra hizo su entrada triunfal anunciando (perdón, error en la escritura, más bien imponiendo), las nuevas noticias. ¿Qué, que? … ¿Por qué?...

Era todo lo que se escuchaba como respuesta por parte de los presentes y afectados, debido a lo que había impuesto la "jefa de la familia".

Espera un momento mamá – decía Gohan, respirando hondo- entiendo las razones por las cuales involucraste a mi papá y a mi hermano, pero y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto, ósea ya estoy grandecito ¿no? me gradué, tengo un trabajo, una casa, familia en fin soy todo lo que mi papá jamás fue! Ni piensa ser!... Ahora madre- decía tomando una posición y tono diplomático- dame una buena razón por la cual deba aceptar esto.

A lo cual la muy inusual despreocupada mujer respondió- pues porque son 5 modelos y tú eras la última y única opción disponible- el pobre Gohan se quedo sin habla (efecto de sonido "grillo" al fondo).

¡Hahh! –Suspiro Videl- siempre y cuando no modeles ropa interior todo está bien – decía muy contenta la chica-

Videl cariño- decía Gohan serio y con cara de preocupación- sabes que yo te amo, ¿verdad?

¡S… sí! O.**O** – dijo con cierta dificultad, impresionada por tan repentina confesión- entonces… ¡no opines, si no me ayudas!

¿Mm… bien ustedes tienen alguna objeción, Goku?- preguntaba Milk ignorando las aparentes quejas de su hijo

Bueno a decir verdad no estoy muy convencido… es decir, yo no tengo ni idea de que hace un modelo

Por favor, Goku, lo único que tienes que hacer es mostrar tu belleza física, que te deslumbra y ya

Si tu lo ordenas...digo si tu lo dices está bien (**igual si digo que no, me obligaras**)- _pensaba Goku._

_Y todavía hay algunos que dudan de su inteligencia, no es que el hombre sea bruto sino que es muy despistado._

¿Goten? – Preguntaba su señora madre- tienes algo que decir?

Si sabes lo que te conviene y quieres seguir viviendo es mejor que digas "NO" –_susurro Goku al oído de Goten, el cual ni corto ni perezoso hizo lo aconsejado por su padre_-

No madre no tengo nada que decir al respecto.

Excelente- _decía milk contenta_- entonces no se diga más, quedan 2 días para el evento y es todo el tiempo que tienen para prepararse así que…

¡¿Qué? Pero mamá tengo una cita mañana

Cancela o posponla para otro día y listo- _le decía milk dándole poca importancia al asunto_ – trataba de defenderse Goten

CAN – CE – LA –LO/ fue la última palabra dictada por la jefa quien muy contenta se marcho, _dejando atrás a un triste Goten._

_Consolado por su padre y su hermano, lloraba Goten con musiquita de defunción al fondo… _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llagar Bulma a su casa saludo en voz alta la cual sonaba muy alegre, pero solo le respondió la más pequeña de la familia que se encontraba en la cocina sirviéndose unos bocadillos

Hola mamá, ¿cómo te fue hoy?, pregunto su pequeña muy interesada en la respuesta de su madre

Me fue bastante regular tengo unos cuantos problemitas que tengo que solucionar para el lanzamiento, pero eso lo arreglaré en un momento ¡ah!… y también me reuní con Milk para relajarme un rato… pero ¿dónde está Trunks, Bra? A estas horas el siempre está viendo su serie favorita y no lo veo… ¿acaso está dormido? Volvió a preguntarle a su hija, a lo cual su hija respondió

No má trunks no está dormido… está entrenando con mi papá en la Capsula de Gravedad- Bulma no pudo evitar poner una cara de horror Vegeta iba a matar a su hijo con esos "entrenamientos" el chico tenía un buen tiempo que no entrenaba de esa forma tan dolorosa que a su padre le encantaba y ella no podía perder ni un solo modelo más, (_sí ella solo pensaba en que su hijo con moretones no le serbia y eso no lo permitiría_), Bulma corrió a patio de su gran casa y justo cuando abrió la compuerta de la C.G salió un chico de cabellos violetas corriendo a todo lo que podía que luego de divisar a su madre solo atino a gritar…

¡Cuidado mamá!...y se elevo con ella en brazos

Pero que demo… salió Vegeta enojado- ¡Grr!... Trunsk cobarde ahora usas a tu vieja madre como escudo, ¡baja de inmediato es una orden!- y así hizo Trunks

A ver qué haces aquí mujer… habla rápido no tengo tu tiempo y cruzo sus brazos

Bueno yo solo quería pedirles un favor

¡NO! -Respondió él si siquiera dejar que ella dijera de que rayos se trataba

Oye espera que les diga de que se trata al menos, además ninguno de los 2 se puede negar a lo que les diré…

Eso crees tú yo hago lo que quiera y ya te dije que no, pero solo hablo por mí, que tu hijo se defienda solo – O.o _Trunks no podía creer que ni en eso tiene el apoyo de su padre_

¡Quiero que sean mis modelos! Dijo ella sin más rodeos, ya que sabia como era Vegeta y por que quisiera ella sabía que recibiría una negativa, Vegeta levanto una ceja y miro a Trunks para luego reírse a carcajadas cosa que Bulma no se esperó nunca

Jajajajaja… ya enserio ¡Trunks alista las cosas de tu madre a parte de vieja ya está loca! Hay que llevarla a un manicomio lo más pronto posible- _decía mientras se dirigía a su cámara_

Eres un… la mujer decidió respirar profundamente para intentar calmarse

Está bien… te hare un favor mujer te ofrezco al muchacho

Pe… pero padr... fue detenido por la voz de su progenitor

Eso es lo que te mereces por escapar del entrenamiento

¡No me puedes hacer esto! –_replicó el muchacho_

Como que no te puedo hacer esto… sí puedo y si no aceptas te quito tu mesada, tendrás que entrenar conmigo todos los días, cancelaras todas tus citas y limpiaras la capsula…

Está bien acepto, pero sé que seré humillado públicamente y lo peor es que no te importa U.U madre- dijo el de cabellos lila indignado tratando ablandar el corazón de su madre, cosa que no funcionó

Humillarte hijo como puedes decir eso tú estás muy bien dotado los humillados serán los que vean sus esculturales cuerpos así que descuida n.n

Bien ya está todo solucionado así que… ¡NO ME MOLESTEN MÄS! Ya el hombre se dirigía al interior de su amada cámara cuando escucho…

Detente allí en este preciso momento- esto molesto al hombre como se atrevía ella a gritarle al Príncipe de los Saiya-jins

¡ya me cansé!... tu nunca haces nada por mí, tienes todo lo que te plazca sin trabajar en otra cosa que no sea tu cuerpo, te pido una ayuda y que es lo que haces tildarme de loca y dejarme con la palabra en la boca… esta vez no harás lo que te da la gana, esta vez trabajaras para ayudarme a seguir manteniendo esta familia sino tu y ese mostro que llamas estomago se quedarán sin comer (_el príncipe estaba atónito no podía creer lo que escuchaba WoW_) y lo peor de todo es que tienes la desfachatez de decirle a Trunks que le quitaras la mesada si soy yo quien que se la da- _Vegeta se sentía tan pequeño literalmente contra la fiera en la que se había transformado su mujer, nunca había sentido tanto miedo ni cuando peleo con Friser o Bu._

E… es esta bien lo que digas- dijo tragando una gran cantidad de saliva que en su garganta era como un saco de piedras mientras Trunks veía la escena de sus padres no pudo evitar sonreírse su padre se lo merecía era lo que pasaba por su mente hasta que vio la mirada fulminante del mayor (si las miradas mataran), pero se escucho nuevamente la voz de Bulma…

**n.n** pero alégrense porque los Son los acompañaran en la pasarela – canturrio antes de empezar a reírse

¿Pasarela?... van a modelar, mami yo también quiero ser una súper modelo puedo siiiii

Lo siento cariño, pero solo necesitaba modelos hombres, machos, masculinos… ya las chicas están confirmadas =^.^= será para la próxima- decía mientras se dirigía al interior de su residencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Día 1:

_Muy temprano en la mañana antes de que saliera el sol en las montañas Paoz ya estaban despiertos todos los miembros de la familia Son, mientras Milk preparaba el desayuno Goku y Gothen esperaban la llegada de Mtr Satán y su apoderado, un boxeador excelente que tendría una pelea difícil contra el Nika XD, y se quería preparar y tener excelente condición para quitarle el cinturón al capeón mundial. Ya terminando de desayunar y con la aparición de los primeros yaros de sol llegó el suegro de Goku justo con un joven delgado, pero bien torneado_

¡Buenos días familia!- saludaba entusiasmado "el salvador del mundo"

Hola Mtr. Satán, ¿listos para el entrenamiento? – _a lo que el nuevo chico asintió con la cabeza con determinación él había escuchado de boca de su apoderado que Goku era el mejor en lo que hacía y quería aprender todo en poco tiempo, él quería ser el campeón mundial_

Bueno Milk regresaré a tiempo para cumplir con lo de Bulma

U.Ũ Más te vale Son Goku…

_Los 3 hombres empezaron a caminar un corto tramo por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde empezaría el dichoso súper entrenamiento Goku quiso empezar por algo básico, pero el muchacho le dijo que eso ya lo sabía hacer que le enseñara otra cosa no importaba cuán difícil fuese, él lo lograría y eso fue lo que hizo el de cabellos encrespados lo hizo hacer cosas tan difíciles y dolorosas que su cuerpo no aguanto y tuvieron que llevarlo cargado hasta la casa, Milk se enfado al ver como estaba de mal trecho el pobre boxeador, pero no le sorprendió _

¿Pero que le sucedió?- pregunto la mujer con un tono de voz que no contenía sorpresa alguna

Se sobre pasó en el entrenamiento… por ser tan obstinado se fracturo la muñeca y una clavícula y mejor no hablemos de sus piernas… no podrá pelear – le respondió su consuegro

Yo… qui… quiero pelear ¡ah!...- el pobre se desmayo

Lo siento mucho Mtr Satán fue mi culpa- decía un poco triste Goku

No… no fue tu culpa y descuida, ya me voy tengo que llevarlo a un hospital, ¿me ayudas a llevarlo a la nave?

Claro… -_Goku metió al joven herido en la nave y lo recostó en uno de los asientos y luego descendió de ella para regresar a su morada la maquine despego y se perdió en el azul del cielo _

Bien Goku ahora date un baño, ya Gothen está listo para ir a donde Bulma no citó

Estando en la ducha - aaaaaaaah!, pero que tonto soy se me olvidaron por completo las semillas del ermitaño con eso el boxeador se repondrá,

Que tanto gritas y apúrate… no quiero llegar tarde- decía la peli negra

Debo llevarle las semillas... Milk

Será en otro momento y ya nos tenemos que ir

Millllk …

Ya dije que no… ese fue el problema de él que se las arregle además que se lo tome como un descanso, además el podrá pedir la pelea nuevamente

Jaja tienes razón Milk- decía con su habitual sonrisa y rascando su cabeza

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente llegaron a un edificio blanco de 5 niveles cuyo nombre estaba en grande letras doradas las cuales ni se molestaron en leer- wao… este lugar se ve que es muy agradable para trabajar- admiraba Gohan al ver la sensación que trasmitía el diseño tanto del edificio como de sus alrededores- _y sin perder más tiempo entraron._

¡Hola! Sean ustedes bienvenidos- los recibía una cordial joven- hola!... gracias-respondieron todos excepto Vegeta, como de costumbre, luego de la bienvenida fueron guiados por la joven hacia el genio de la moda, según él, cabe recalcar.

Cuando entraron a la habitación encontraron a una hombre alto de tez blanco cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, este vestía con un pantalón largo semi holgado color caqui terciopelado con un cinturón marrón y una camisa gris pálido con las mangas recogidas en tres cuartos, un chalequito del mismo color del pantalón y en su cuello colgaba una cinta métrica.

bienvenidos sean los estaba esperando, mi nombre es Sebastian Palorca, mejor conocido en el mundo de la alta costura como Msr. Lalo – _se presentaba con bombos y platillos_- a sus ordenes- _decía haciendo reverencia._

Gracias por la bienvenida es un gusto conocerlo- decía Gohan muy amable- _créenos Gohan no sabes lo que estás diciendo. O.o_

A mí también me da gusto conocerlo mi nombre es Goku ellos son_- señalando a los demás_- vegeta-_como siempre recostado a la pared_- Goten y Trunks- _los cuales se encontraban un poco más apartados, casi en la puerta, prácticamente no habían entrado_- ¡Hola!- decían al unisonó.

Mientras Gohan y Goku conversaban con Msr. Lalo los dos jóvenes cuchichiaban más atrás-éste me da mala espina- Goten mostraba su desagrado hacia Lalo-

¿Por qué?... Nos ha recibido muy bien-Trunks estaba intrigado por el comentario de amigo ¡Que!... Trunks No mas míralo- _decía Goten escandalizado, no lo podía creer_

Yo no le veo nada-_culminaba Trunks inocente_.

_En ese momento entran las muchachas al salón_.

¡Bulma querída! – Msr. Lalo finalmente salió del closet, Partido totalmente

Lalo cuanto tiempo- saludando con el típico beso en ambas mejillas-

Hay Bulmita créeme que estoy fascinado de volver a trabajar contigo.

_Todos los chicos a excepción de Goku, siempre de lento, perdón ingenuo no se dio cuenta, los demás tenían una cara de asombro y terror._

Ya decía yo-confirmaba victorioso Goten sus sospechas

Ahora si comprendo- _decía Trunks cayendo en cuenta a lo que se refería Goten hacia unos momentos atrás_

¿Comprender qué?- se acercaba Goku intrigado-

Que si sabemos lo que nos conviene es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí y olvidemos esta payasada- _le respondía Vegeta al borde de la cólera_.

Aunque quisiéramos, no podemos_- intervenía Gohan, oficialmente esto ya era una conferencia de saiya-jins- _

¿Y quién se supone que nos va a detener? - decía Vegeta en tono amenazante

Nos detiene el contrato que firmamos- respondía Gohan con calma y total neutralidad.

¿Qué contrato?- _le preguntaron todos, creyendo que finalmente se había vuelto loco de tanto libro_

Pues el que firmamos antes de llegar aquí- Gohan seguía con su neutralidad-

Yo no recuerdo a ver firmado ningún contrato- decía en tono de victoria Vegeta-

Lamentablemente todos lo hicimos.

*****Flash Back*****

Hola Bulma finalmente logramos llegar- saludaba Milk contenta, mientras entraba a la oficina presidencial de Capsula Corp. - no tuviste problemas para traerlos?-cuchichiaba Bulma al oído de la pelinegra debido a que los muchachos afectados entraban a la oficina- ¡claro que no! ya sabes que mi poder de convencimiento es muy efectivo- _claro con semejante geniecito que se gasta esta señora._

¿Y bien?... ¿cuando comenzamos?-preguntaba Goten- si entre más rápido empecemos más rápido acabamos con esto- lo apoyaba Trunks

Tranquilos en cuanto pongan sus nombres en esta lista podremos comenzar- Bulma extendió su mano para entregarles el papel junto con un bolígrafo-

¿Y esta lista para qué es?- decía curioso Goten-

Es solo para que conste que están sustituyendo a los modelos originales/ y para qué nos hiciste venir cuando eso lo puedes hacer tu misma- se quejaba Vegeta-

Porque esta es una empresa seria y no sería correcto que yo firmara por ustedes, todo tiene que ser autentico hasta una insignificante firma, ¿por qué crees que soy tan exitosa?

_Bulma se notaba calmada pero para sus adentros estaba nerviosa por las preguntas y rezaba por que firmaran rápido, lo cual se le fue concedido todos firmaron sin chistar excepto por Gohan quien si se detuvo a leer las letras pequeñas mientras Bulma conversaba con Milk._

¿Clausula del contrato?- cuestionaba Gohan para sí al mismo tiempo que leía mentalmente el documento

**Si Cualquier miembro que haya firmado este contrato se negara a cooperar en lo más mínimo o renunciara al trabajo de modelo suplente se enfrentaría a las siguientes consecuencias:**

No se les permitirá el acceso a cámaras de gravedad, Teléfonos móviles, computadores o cualquier tecnología que sirva de comunicación.

Tendrán que pagar sus propios alimentos.

El toque de queda para aquellos que todavía sean menores es de 5:00 p.m

Deberán buscar un trabajo de inmediato

Lo cual se resume y traduce en 0 entrenamientos, 0 charlas por teléfono, no mas Chat, adiós a las citas, vida social y lo más importante la comida ninguno tiene dinero ni sabe cómo prepararse siquiera un huevo, aun con estas clausula Gohan firmo sin preocupaciones ya que en nada le afectaba (_él si tiene dinero para pagarse la comida, si su esposa no le da_).

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Vegeta al igual que Goten y Trunks estaban confundidos y alterados

Esto no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, Gohan como rayos permitiste esto-se lamentaba Goten al borde del llanto

¿Cómo es posible? –Vegeta trataba de controlarse lo más que podía estaba llegando a su límite- y aun así firmaste!...-

Trunks todavía no lo asimilaba

Ok ahora si m perdí no entiendo nada, ¿qué es lo q pasa?, ¿cuál es el problema?

¡IDIOTA!... No entiendes que si nos negamos no abra mas comida, comodidad pero lo peor de todo, ¡no más entrenamiento!- Goku seguía sin entender y Vegeta perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Como que no más entrenamiento!- se sobresalto el saiya-jin

¡Sí!... gracias al imbécil de tu hijo!- el príncipe estaba que mataba al primogénito de su compatriota

Y todo por culpa del imbécil de mi hijo...

Espera, ¿cuál de los dos?- Pregunto Son Goku

(Doble **ô.O**), los hijos Son no podían simplemente emitir palabra alguna

Lo siento chicos estoy confundido, perdónenme- se disculpaba su padre-

Descuida papá- respondieron los muchachos

_A estos hombres no les quedo de otra que acceder, era eso o aguantar las condiciones que tenían más 8 horas diarias de cantaleta por parte de sus respectivas madres y esposas._

Y sin más que protestar iniciaron oficialmente a trabajar empezando por la Prueba de vestuario que _para desgracia de trunks fue el primero (pobrecito U.U), tal parece que Mrs. Lalo estaba prendado de él desde que lo vio._

Lo miraba de arriba abajo como en forma de escáner, suerte que este hombre no tiene la vista de súper man sino literalmente lo desnudaría con la mirada, busco entre la colección un conjunto que iba a la perfección con Trunks… un jean negro, sweater gris en corte v con una blazer rosa vieja y zapatillas grises.

El segundo en ir al matadero fue Goten (_siempre tiene que ser ellos dos primeros_), un pantalón de tela jeans color café con leche, más o menos mostazacon un sweater turquesa medio oscuro y para darle un toque de chico "disque MALO" una chaqueta de cuero chocolate oscuro en combinación con los guantes en rojo vino y las zapatillas marrones con detalles naranjas y sus respectivos lentes negros. (**N/A-Aylin:** no sé si esto se vea bien conste yo no invente la ropa fue **Patricia**)

Pantalón blanco con camisa negra y una chaqueta azul marino oscuro fue el conjunto que se le asigno a Vegeta (obvio que Lalo se lo dio de lejitos porque con la cara de asesino que le mandaba).

Para Gohan escogió un pantalón negro con camisa manga larga color violeta medio oscuro con una bufanda de tonalidades grises y zapatilla blancas

Y finalmente Goku luciría una camisa celeste opaca con un blue jean oscuro, blazer blanco, bufanda azul y zapatillas del mismo tono que la camisa.

_Y así siguieron para luego ir a la sesión fotográfica. El evento está en sima y hay mucho que hacer, ósea q estos muchachos van a tener q trabajar como esclavos._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las limosinas se estacionaban justo en la entrada del estudio dejando bajar a sus pasajeros como si fueran unas estrellas de cine pasaron en una alfombra roja y apurados como si los paparazi los persiguieran, pero no era que estaban un poco retrasados.

Estando en el camerino el estomago de todos rugía- ¡grr… tengo hambre!- se quejaba Goten- y yo también- le seguía Trunks, era tanta la algarabía que no dejaban que las asistentes los peinaran y maquillaran bien – ¡croch!- se escucha el sonido de una galleta- ¿tienen hambre?-preguntaba Bulma con la boca llena, pero aun así entendible.

¡Sí!-gritaron con desesperación los más los más peques, mientras los otros 3 la miraban con cara de "esa preguntaba está más"- bueno, si quieren comer tienen que trabajar

¡¿Quee?... ¿Cómo vamos a trabajar con el estomago vacio?- decía indignado Gohan-

Tienen qué,… ya que, ese será su premio- les decía la peliazul

¿Eh?...-nadie entendía (tenían tanta hambre que ya estaban como Goku)

Les explico, para motivarlos Milk y yo pensamos en ponerlos a competir, el que logre hacer la mejor foto se le premiara con todo los que quiera comer sin costo alguno y en uno de los mejores restaurantes.

_Los chicos estaban tan impresionados que se podían ver sus mentones en el piso_

Espera… ¿y qué hay de los perdedores?- preguntaba Gohan con miedo y saliendo de su asombro

Los perdedores solo tendrán una única, pequeña, ración de comida.

_Esas palabras resonaban en las mentes de los saiya-jins una y otra vez, era tanto el shok que ni cuenta se dieron cuando Bulma se marcho._

El primero en reaccionar fue Vegeta-

**¡MALDITA BRUJA!** Como se atreve a manipularme a mí, el gran Vegeta, príncipe de los saiya-jin!-_gritaba furioso casi destruye el lugar si fuera porque Goku y Goten lo agarran_

Por primera vez en mi vida coincido con mi papá, mi madre es una bruja- Trunks hablaba como si estuviera en trance o más bien muerto en vida.

_Antes de comenzar la sesión, les dieron una clasecita rápida de cómo posar, pero a medida que los segundos iban pasando los muchachos ya no se sentían como compañeros de la misma desgracia, las miradas entre ellos eran más constantes y es que esto ya se había tornado en una batalla de todos contra todos._

Entraron al set estaba todo preparado solo faltaban ellos, el escenario contaba un piso falso blanco de forma circular con una altura de 10 cm y la pared de fondo era negro, hacia un lado estaban cinco sillas tipo Hollywood con los respectivos nombres de nuestros modelos saya.

Muy bien… ¿quién inicia?- _preguntaba el fotógrafo, los saya se miran uno a otro como si se estuvieran haciendo la misma pregunta_-

¡Que empiece el más guapo! - esa voz los hizo temblar XD

Lalo, pero que gusto contar con tu presencia- decía el fotógrafo de **Red Carpet** encargado de tomar las fotografías.

¿Gusto?... ¡Si aquí nadie lo quiere! – grito Goten, mientras los demás afirmaban en signo de estar de acuerdo con él – eh?... bueno no nos demoremos más comencemos- dijo el fotógrafo para cambiar de tema- tú primero – refiriéndose a Trunks.

Trunks se paro en el escenario se monto a la aero-moto y poso como si estuviera manejando – wao chico deberías considerar ser modelo- el fotógrafo estaba impresionado por el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo el chico, lo que era música para sus oídos, ya que estaría a un paso de degustar le delicioso almuerzo que le esperaba.

¡Ay ni que fuera la gran cosa! – celoso Goten por tanto elogio- yo te voy a mostrar lo que es posar – fue al escenario y literalmente saco a Trunks de ahí, para posar el lo cual hizo bien.

¿Haa…quieres guerra?, bien- Trunks se apodero del escenario acaparando toda la cámara-desgraciado infeliz-decía sonriendo y poniéndose delante de la cámara y así se la pasaron todo su sesión empujándose uno a otro a ver quién era mejor.

Bien suficiente – decía el fotógrafo satisfecho por el trabajo de los jóvenes-que! Si todavía no he mostrado todo mi encanto- se quejaba Goten – ni con un millón de cámaras podrías mostrar algo que no tienes, a mi me sobra- alardeaba Trunks- grr…tú!...- quién sigue?- interrumpió el fotógrafo mirando a los otros mientras preparaba la otra cámara.

Debido a no tuvo respuesta el mismo se encargo de elegir al siguiente- bien, Vegeta pasa al escenario por favor- el príncipe no dijo nada, fue tranquilo e hizo su pose favorita (la de sostener la pared…jaja xD), la cual fue la única que hizo a pesar de que le pedían que la cambiara.

Listo –suspiraba el fotógrafo- Tú… eres el siguiente!- anunciando que era el turno de Goku

Sip- dijo Goku muy obediente- muy bien solo relájate y trata de posar lo más natural posible- el pobre el fotógrafo lo decía con un tono de depresión pensando que Goku haría lo mismo que Vegeta (optar por una sola única pose), - ¿estás listo?- preguntaba deprimido - ¡listo! – dijo Goku en señal de que podía comenzar.

Flash se escucho la primera toma; sorprendentemente las poses de Goku eran muy variadas, definitivamente todo lo contrario a Vegeta.

Todos los presentes incluyendo a los saiya no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, nunca pensaron ver a Goku posando como profesional

Muy bien ahora sonríe un poco- mucho más animado el fotografo- ¡EXCELENTE!- gritaba fascinado

¡Grr… tengo hambre! – se quejaba Goten- y si esto sigue así nos vamos a quedar sin comer – decía decepcionado Trunks- querras decir la porción más pequeña- corregía goten- es lo mismo a no comer y con el hambre que tengo.

Vegeta al escuchar esto recordó el trato impuesto por Bulma para la comida-"el que haga la mejor foto podrá comer todo lo que quiera"- esa palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de nuestro hambriento príncipe (aquí fue donde entendió el por qué su hijo y Goten peleaban por estar frente al lente y ahora Goku posando como modelo profesional.)

Bastardos…con que esas tenemos-dijo en el típico tono malévolo, al parecer, para su suerte muy cerca de él se encontraba un lapicero, con cuidado sin levantar sospechas tomo y empezó a romperlo en pequeños trozos las cuales arrojo al escenario rompiendo uno de los focos que iluminaban a Goku.

¿Qué?... que paso- protesto el fotógrafo – necesito luz rápido, pero por más que pidió no consiguió y los de repuesto estaban misteriosamente todos rotos también.

Ha- suspiraba Goten – sé que es mi padre pero…/pero esta es una lucha de supervivencia-lo interrumpió Trunks- si competencia… es competencia-dijo feliz al final (ratas de alcantarilla se unieron al sabotaje, y eso que son familia…lo que hacer el HAMBRE señores…triste situación).

No importa seguiremos así –dijo de repente como sobre saltado- no importan las circunstancias un fotógrafo profesional de renombre como yo puede trabajar en las peores condiciones- lo decía alto y con orgullo, la verdad un poco dramático tanto que parecía que ensayara para una obra.

Vegeta volvió lanzar un trozo de lo que alguna vez fue un lápiz, esta vez derribo el fondo.

No le des importancia Goku continua-decía obsesionado con terminar pase lo que pase pero, el colmo fue cuando lanzo su trozo hacia la aeromotor provocando que cayera con Goku enzima.

Resultado tuvieron que darle sepelio a la aero-moto.

Basta… Suficiente se puede saber qué es lo que pasa contigo Vegeta?- al parecer Goku estaba al tanto de que era Vegeta el responsable de todo-he sido muy paciente pero esto último fue la gota que derramo el vaso ¿ Cuál es tu Problema?-Goku estaba realmente enfadado

Mi problema es que tengo hambre y no voy a permitir que no tú ni nadie se interponga entre mi estomago y su comida- grito histérico, agresivo y amenazante-pues yo tampoco- buscando problema, lo que no demoro en encontrar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ha! Qué lindo lugar- suspiraba Videl– si es hermoso y más con este té y rico pastel –disfrutaba Bulma de su refrigerio- mientras nuestros esposos trabajan- decía una orgullosa Milk- usted nunca pensó que diría esas palabras algún día verdad? Suegra- se burlaba Videl- la verdad no- luego de decir esto las tres rompieron el silencio con sus risas.

Las muchachas estaban afuera pasando un rato muy agradable lleno de alegría hasta que… ¡**BUM!**… un fuerte sonido las interrumpió

El humo impedía una clara visión de lo que pasaba, solo se escuchaban cosas que se rompían, pero pronto las muchachas pudieron ver lo que sucedía. La pared totalmente destrozada Goku y Vegeta lanzándose cualquier tipo que mientras que sus hijos se burlaban y disfrutaban del show.

Goku!-gritaba Milk (como de costumbre), al ver que su esposo le tiro una silla a… -Vegeta!-gritaba Bulma al tiempo que éste esquivaba la silla que Goku le lanzo, aventando como respuesta una mesa que el pobre Son no pudo ver venir por los regaños de su mujer.

Vegeta!-grito nuevamente la Sr. Brief- ya basta te olvidaste del contrato- estaba hecha una furia- El contrato dice que no pueden pelearse entre ustedes- reafirmaba Bulma- eso no lo sabía – Se dijo mentalmente Vegeta (es cierto Gohan no había leído esa parte), pero para no perder en la discusión se lavo las manos diciendo- en todo caso fue él el que empezó además que no he hecho nada que contradiga el contrato- Vegeta lucia muy despreocupado.

Se supone que no deben pelear lo que implica no golpear-poco a poco se le bajaba la furia- yo no lo he golpeado- dijo Vegeta con gran descaro- ¿A no... y entonces a quién acabo de ver pegarle a Goku?- Bulma estaba a punto de explotar sino no hubiese sido por el fotógrafo interrumpió.

¿Disculpen podría ser que mientras ustedes discuten; nosotros seguimos con la sesión?...solo faltas tú – Dijo refiriéndose a Gohan- Si por supuesto acabemos con esto de una vez y por todas- asqueado por la situación.

Vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí no tengo porque rebajarme con este- Vegeta con su típico aire de príncipe.

Dejaron la discusión para después y entraron al estudio- bien empecemos-Gohan realmente quería salir de eso rápido-eh!...antes de empezar quiero presentarte a Adriana Lima top model internacional reconocida por ser una de las modelos protagonistas de Victoria`s Secret, ella el día de hoy será tu compañera- Mucho gusto Gohan, un placer conocerte- decía muy coqueta la chica, diríamos que demasiado para el gusto de Videl quien miraba con mucha cautela a la modelito por si se pasaba de lista-el gusto es mío Adriana- Gohan la saludo de manera cortes .

Todos estaban inundando el estudio con sus babas, mientras que las chicas solo sintieron envidia, sin duda hay que reconocer que Adriana es muy bella hecho por el cual Videl estaba que la mataba con la mirada, por el descaro de coquetearle a su marido, pero aunque Gohan pensara que su compañera de trabajo era muy hermosa todos sabemos quién es la dueña de su corazoncito.

El concepto era una cita romántica (sobre todo), dando un paseo por la ciudad en su espectacular aero-moto Z, pero para hacerlo más interesante al fotógrafo se le ocurrió que Adriana debería estar más abrazada a Gohan.

El fotógrafo estaba encantado con la parejita y realmente estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, tenían muy buena química todo marchaba bien hasta que dijo-los quiero un poco más cerca-la campanita (y no nos referimos a la de Peter Pan), de Videl empezó a sonar en su cabeza cada vez más fuerte diciendo peligro ¡Peligro!

Por otra parte esto fue música para los oídos de Adriana, que no dudo en acercarse lo más posible a Gohan.

La top model puso su mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo de su compañero, el cual giro su cabeza hacia esa dirección lo que ocasiono que sus labios rosaran la mejilla de Adriana-bruja oportunista-dijo Videl por lo bajito para que nadie la escuchara nada de esto le daba buena espina. Todo lo contrario de Fotógrafo que estaba como loco tanto que duro más tiempo fotografiando a Gohan que los demás anteriores- ¡perfecto esa es la actitud!- pura emoción con esa parejita

De repente Adriana volteo su cabeza provocando un ligero rose de labios con su compañero y ¿cuál fue el resultado de todo esto?

Que en 1 segundo el Experto pudo tomar más de 30 fotos (¿cómo le dicen? O.O), mientras todos los hombres se morían de la envidia en especial dos jovenes zaiya-jin con sus cristalinas lágrimas a punto de salir.

En un segundo aun y cuando la sorpresa fuera tan grande las chicas del staff le hicieron de paparattzzi tomando fotos con sus blackberrys y enviándolas a todos sus contactos con el título de "la Infidelidad más descarada del mundo" más los comentarios que se dieron gusto escribiendo "El esposo de Videl, la hija del famoso salvador de la tierra Mr. Satan, besuqueándose con una de las modelos de Victoria`s Secret en su cara". (Gente bochinchosa ¬¬)

Pero el plato fuerte de esta situación fue que a Videl solo le tomo 1 segundo mandar de un solo golpe al hospital a la pobre Adriana que de seguro no podrá trabajar durante un buen rato, y pudo haber sido peor si Milk y Bulma no la detienen.

Los enfermeros de la ambulancia dicen que Adrianita sobrevivirá- informaba el fotógrafo- ¡Jah! Eso es para que Adrianita sepa que con hombres casados no se coquetea- Videl decía esto viendo de reojo a Gohan como dándole una advertencia de que la próxima podría ser peor y hasta él podría pagar las consecuencias.

Bueno, bueno pasando a otro tema y tal vez el más importante- decía Bulma para olvidar el tema de la top model- como ya saben, esta sesión de fotos era una competencia por un premio muy preciando para ustedes-Bulma realmente disfrutaba el momento- así que, quien mejor juez para tomar esta decisión que la persona que trabajo con ustedes nuestro fotógrafo John Steward (O.O Wao…al fin se supo el nombre del dichoso fotógrafo sin nombre).

Bien como Bulma me ha pedido elegiré al mejor del día de hoy- Comenzó a decir John-según lo que he visto y tomando en cuenta que son inexpertos en este asunto del modelaje el ganador indiscutible es…

…

…

…

¡Gohan!- dijo con gran emoción- ¿Que, Por que él?- los gueros zaiya-jin estaban furiosos con la decisión, si por ellos fuera nunca se llegaría a un ganador ya que cada uno piensa que es el mejor.

Lógico- presumía el ganador.

A ver les explico-comenzó a decir John- todos tienen la aptitud para ser modelos tienen el porte eso nadie lo puede discutir pero Gohan tuvo una dificultad mayor que ustedes y fue trabajar con una modelo profesional; fácilmente ella pudo haberse robado la atención del público que viese la foto y opacar a Gohan lo cual no sucedió, él estuvo siempre a la par de ella y eso es digo de admirar y reconocer.

Ante tal lógica y detallada respuesta nuestros guerreros, aunque a regañadientes, aceptaron el veredicto (Si señores, hasta Vegeta lo acepto), así que nuestro indiscutible ganador pudo disfrutar de una deliciosa cena en el reality show The Hell`s Kitchen (con una de los mejores chef del mundo al mando debió estar buenísima), pero como digno hijo de Goku; Gohan compartió su premio con los hambrientos rivales que miraban con babas la apetecible comida.

Ahora la batalla era quien comía más; esta era una lucha por cada plato que llegaba a la mesa.

Luego de volver a la vida (alabada sea la comidad U.U), se dispusieron en ir cada uno en su limosina particular (ah!..Que saldrá de todos estos lujos) el caso es que Bulma decidió hospedarlos en su casa para mantenerlos vigilados, con las peleas que se gastan y además para que no se arrepientan, aunque ya hayan firmado el contrato uno nunca sabe con qué te saldrán estos saiya-jin.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Pat lo logramos después de tanto time! (__**1 año**__) =3 bueno aquí va que lo disfruten si es posible XD en fin… a lo que vinieron _

_**Posdata:**_

_**En esta tercera parte parecerán personajes de otros animes muy conocidos ya se darán cuenta. **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER **_

**El lanzamiento**

A la mañana del gran día Bulma se levantó muy temprano para que no faltara nada en lo absoluto y como todos estaban en cierta forma hospedados en su casa debía atender muy bien a sus modelos no sea que alguno intente echarse atrás y como han cumplido hasta ahora con el contrato que firmaron ella tenía que complacerlos a ellos y las bestias que tenían por estomago, si los llenaba de comida ellos serian felices y no molestarían, ahora lo único que importaba era que todo fuese perfecto y que los Saiya no lo arruinaran con algunas de sus peleas estúpidas y sinceramente no creo necesario especificar de quienes hablo

Buenos días Bulma… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Ya deje todo listo para el desayuno es casi un banquete como para 250 personas aunque a la mesa solo se van a sentar unas cuantas personas, pero no me has respondido Bulma

Descuida todo está bien por ahora estaba confirmando que hayan enviado las tarjetas de invitación sin eso nadie puede entrar habrá gran seguridad pro las personalidades de gran fama y poder (económico) que asistirán

Entonces tienes todo bajo control

Sí, por ahora, espero que no haya inconvenientes más tarde

Bueno voy a despertar la los hombres ayer se quedaron hasta tarde hablando creo que tienen nervios – las 2 mujeres se miran unos 3 segundos y las carcajadas brotaron de ellas de forma estrepitosa

Jajaja… ya… ya regreso… ja… con ellos

De acuerdo yo los esperaré en el desayunador… ¡ok!...!ah!... se me olvidaba decirte Milk que viene el estilista a arreglarnos en la tarde así que no te alejes de la casa, tenemos que ser todas unas divas

Perfecto… le diré a Videl

No será necesario, le dije anoche así que descuida

_Ya todos despiertos comenzaron a emigrar directo a ver que había para desayunar, tal parece se estaban metiendo en su papel de modelos_

Oye Kakaroto que te parece una batalla luego del desayuno –dijo el príncipe con su tono despectivo que generalmente es normal

¡Glup! Trago Goku para responder- lo siento mucho Vegeta, pero el contrato dice nada de moretones, cortadas, ni raspones y sobre todo peleas, además Milk ya me advirtió así que ¡NO!, la próxima vez pregunta le a Milk, puedo si ella acepta está bien de otra forma no habrá pelea y o entrenamientos bruscos

_Todo el mundo tenía cara de o.Ő ¿Qué rayos le paso?... ¿Ahora es un divo?, no en definitivas Goku no es así, pero él es muy inteligente cuando le conviene y este era uno de esos casos, él iba a sacar un tanto de provecho a la situación, como no aprovechar si en otras circunstancias Milk lo trataría a gritos _

¡GRR… Oye estúpido con quién crees que estás hablando!

mmm… contigo Vegeta

Tranquilízate papá, recuerda que el señor Goku a veces es algo despistado – _decía Trunks en susurros, mientras los otros que formaban parte del banquete solo miraban lo que sucedía sin meter la cuchara en la discusión, mas no de sus platos XD _

_Mientras tanto en kamehouse llegaban las invitaciones del evento de su gran amiga Bulma _

Aaaaajajajaja al fin llegaron pensé que Bulma se olvidaría de nosotros, pero ya veo que no es así- gritaba de la emoción el viejo pervertido Roshi

¿M?... cuantos llegaron – _y si más 18 los tomo y separó 3 entrada vip para ella su esposo e hija ella no confía nada en ese viejo mañoso y luego dejo los demás en una mesa_

Pero que muchacha tan grosera (_siempre pensé que ella haría mejor pareja con Vegeta_)-fue lo que pensó antes de volver a tomar los boletos y llamar a los chicos que practicaba un rato afuera de la casa

¡Oigan chicas ya llegaron los boletos del evento del año!

En serio, excelente respondieron

Y que dice la carta- preguntó Puah

A ver toma la carta Oolong y responde: aquí dice para mis viejos amigos espero verlos habrá muchas sorpresas, firma Bulma

¡Genial! Fue lo único que dijo Yamsha emocionado

Oye Ten ¿iremos?

Pues claro Chaos sin retraso alguno =]

Pero antes tengo que ir a la ciudad a recoger mi traje de gala que está en la tintorería- _añadió el maestro_

Entonces lo acompaño, yo también buscaré mi traje – dijo Oolong muy feliz

_Ya al llegar a la ciudad Oolong y Roshi ven a un grupo de 6 chicas que suspiraban viendo en una de las pantallas gigantes _

Qué tristeza el evento del año y ni siquiera podemos ver por un huequito lo que pasará

Sip y no tengo dinero para pagar una de esas entradas son demasiado caras

Así es dicen que ese dinero va para una fundación benéfica

¡Yo quiero iiiiiiiiir!

Es lo malo de no ser rica

Ni modo a apechugar chicas, cuanto me gustaría que llegara un príncipe azul y nos comprara esos boletos

No seas tonta, acaso no sabes que ya se agotaron =(

Cof, cof interrumpió Roshi

Hola jovencitas lindas que coincidencia nosotros tenemos esos boletos 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6 vaya que tienen suerte tengo 6 boletos pero solo para chicas lindas –_hablaba el viejo mientras movía sus cejas de forma insinuante _

Pero qué rayos hace maestro Roshi- cuestionaba el cerdo XD

Descuida somos amigos de Bulma ella no hará pasar sin ningún problema somos personas muy importantes

Ya veo, usted es lo máximo- mientras sus ojos brillaban en admiración

Retornando hacia las jóvenes les dijo el viejo

¿Entonces los aceptaran?

¿Qué quieren a cambio?

Nada que tal un beso en la mejilla para mí y mi amigo de cada una de ustedes

Las chicas formaron un grupo – no parecen muy peligrosos… ¡está bien!

Perfecto aaaaajajajaja =3 y las chicas se fueron a buscar sus atuendos para esa noche

Ya llegada la tarde en la mansión Brief se encontraban todos ya casi listos para partir al Figalli Convetion Center, ya que los chicos tenían que familiarizarse con el lugar, la pasarela y los vestidores respectivos, ya en la nave listos para conocer su área de trabajo Trunks no podía evitar verse en el reflejo de la ventana de la nave y peinar su cabello mientras Gothen bebía de su botella de agua, él decía que la hidratación era primordial, Gohan se quitaba los lentes para ponerse uno de contacto para que eso no interviniera con la ropa y mucho menos con el estilo, Goku tomo una pequeña siesta y Vegeta se recostó en su asiento él ya era perfecto según él no necesitaba hacer nada para mejorar su apariencia ya que él dijo que esto no se hace así se nace había dicho antes de salir de su casa refiriéndose a su cuerpo XD

Al llegar al centro de convenciones vieron a mucha gente tanto afuera como en los camerinos

Muy bien chicos ya tienen que empezar vayan a su camerino allí hay unos pantalones negros pónganselos y salgan ¡ok!-dijo Bulma

Casi todos asintieron con la cabeza y luego de 1 minuto todos estaba listos, eso era lo mejor por ser hombres se vestían rápido y salieron los más jóvenes se sentían incómodos por usar algo tan corto y ajustado en público cosa que a Goku no le molesto y Vegeta está más que acostumbrado

Bulma dijiste que no modelarían ropa interior- hablo Videl preocupada por su esposo

Descuida Videl esto es solo para ver sus movimientos en la pasarela y poder corregirlos, ellos no modelaran eso, así que no te preocupes

Qué bueno ya me preocupaba -dijo la pequeña Pan =S

¡Uf!... yo igual -dijo Bra =P

Todas se sentaron frente a la pasarela para observar mejor

Bien irán en esta forma 1º saldrá Trunks, 2º Gohan 3º Goku 4º Vegeta 5º Gothen

Pero madre… ¿por qué justo yo de 1º? O.o

Porque eres mi hijo y quiero que todos vean una de mis 2 obras maestras =D, además el color de tu cabello será muy llamativo para el Publio en general, ahora no molesten y comiencen a caminar, pero harán lo siguiente, cuando Trunks llegue al final de la pasarela Tu Gohan empezaras a caminar y así sucesivamente como el video que vieron anoche que no se les olvide

_Después de 5 minutos los hombres parecían todos unos expertos en la materia _

No lo puedo creer se ven tan guapos todos… ¿verdad?

Mi Goku siempre ha sido así de perfecto y claro que mis hijos igual verdad Videl

A… a…. sí O/O

A ver, a ver chicos se ven divainerersss… por mi modelarían así o con menos ropa- _dijo el súper diseñador al llegara al lado de la pasarela con una mirada de lujuria y mordiéndose los labios- _chicos vayan a los camerinos y descansen un poco hay 3 masajistas por si se quieren relajar un poco y si quieren yo personalmente se los puedo hacer… el masaje jiijijijiji estoy a sus ordenes

¡PRIMERO MUERTO!... ¡GRR!... – _fue lo que le grito Vegeta y luego miro con cara de me la vas a pagar mujer cuando acabe está estúpidas_

- _luego de hablar con ellos se dirigió a las chicas _

Amiguis como les hicieron ellos están **es pec ta cu la res** denme la receta, pero ya hablando en serio vi que modelan muy bien y los mande al camerino para que vayan viendo la ropa que se van a poner y se relajen un poco, ya que este lugar se va a llenar al tope

_A lo que Bulma le respondió _

Espero no haya ningún atraso y todo salga a pedir de boca

¡Y lo será niña, lo será! Respondió nuevamente Mtr Lalo

He… disculpe señora B, ¿me permite un momento?- preguntaba su ayudante

Ah claro di lo que tengas que decir…

Bu… bueno… lo que pasa es que llamaron los modelos y dicen que vienen hacia acá en estos momentos para cumplir con el trato

Pues llámalos y diles que no vengan, es más tienen la entrada prohibida así que no los quiero ver en mi GAN EVENTO y también diles que encontré mejores modelos que no me cuestan ni un solo centavo y que tomen eso de escarmiento

Sí… entendido, ah!... Una cosa más el manager del joven kim hyun joong llamó y dice que estarán a tiempo para cerrar el show

Eso sí que es una buena noticia =n.n=

¡En serio madre que Kim estará aquí para cerrar!... no lo puedo creer – dijo con gran entusiasmo la pequeña Bra mientras Pan estaba en un completo pasmo

Ahora sí que hay que ponernos más bellas vamos al camerino

Sip – y así las pequeñas desaparecieron de la vistas de las mujeres "maduras"

Bien ahora si me siento muy segura de todo… vamos les invito una copa de vino para relajarnos también – las otras 2 mujeres asintieron con la cabeza

_Mientras las chicas iban a un restaurante muy cerca del lugar los chicos estaban en el camerino haciendo de las suyas_

¡A mí no me toque mujer estúpida!-le decía el príncipe a la masajista mientras Goku posaba su mano en el hombro del hombre y se disculpaba con la muchacha que quedo muy asustada a lo que le siguió Trunks diciendo:

Tranquila mi papá es así, pero yo si estaría gustoso del un masaje tuyo -decía muy pícaro a la joven a lo que su padre bufó

Pero que muchacho tan fácil –fue lo que cruzó la mente del padre de Trunks ante la mirada de Goku y de Gohan O.o y Gothen alentaba a su mejor amigo ^.^

_Las chicas que ya habían llegado al restorán se ubicaron en una mesa y luego Bulma llamo al mesero y pidió una botella de vino, del más fino y dulce que tuviese en su caba y quesos como acompañamiento querían algo bien liviano, para la hora de meterse en los vestidos no se vean "abultadas" por la comida _

-mmm… que bien me siento no puedo dejar de repetirlo- decía la de ojos celestes

-yo por otra parte estoy muy contenta de que Goku haga algo más que entrenar, dormir y comer jejeje

- yo por otra parte me siento un poco incomoda

¡Hum!... ¿por qué? -_Dijeron al unisonó las otras 2 mujeres_

-lo que pasa es que ahora las cosas serán diferentes… verán GOHAN siempre ha sido muy reservado y tímido, pero pude notar que en la sesión de fotos con esas chicas despampanantes se sentía **demasiado cómodo **y en verdad no me agrado, no me gusta la idea de que mi esposo sea visto por tantas mujeres y mucho menos que le coqueteen

-que tonterías Videl, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, Gohan en muy inteligente y se nota que te ama además el nunca dejaría a una joya como tú, así que deja esas inseguridades con él quieres…-_mientras Milk solo asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que decía su amiga_

-ves Videl tienes que confiar más tal cual lo hacemos Bulma y yo con nuestros esposos… los únicos problemáticos por ahora son Gothen y Trunks y eso porque están solteros, tal parece que los Saiya-jin son hombres de palabra y muy fieles n.n

_Después de un buen rato de risas y hablar de cómo serian las cosas de ahora en adelante Milk _

_Observo el reloj y se dio cuenta que se estaban quedando sin tiempo así que terminarían su conversación después ya que el show tiene que comenzar y así fue llegaron a prisa al Centro donde se llevaría a cabo el lanzamiento ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba esperar que llegaran los invitados, la decoración era muy sofisticada y fina, las motos y uno que otro auto de exhibición tapados solo esperando el momento de ser revelados al público, las boquitas ya habían llegado junto con los vinos y champan, la alfombra roja que adornaba la entrada del lugar era esplendida y daba un toque de realeza, el DJ encargado de amenizar la pasarela estaba preparando un poco su repertorio, los modelos relajados y tranquilos en cierta forma observaban sus atuendos y la pasarela perfecta lista para que sobre ella pasen los mejores y más guapos modelos nunca antes vistos. En la entrada esperaban los fanáticos de las personalidades famosas esperando verlas lo más cerca posible y quien sabes si tenían la suerte de poder tomarse una foto con ellos, en cuanto a las mujeres de los Saiya-jins bellas y preciosas eran un verdadero ramillete de flores a la vista de cualquier hombre, elegantes y sexys esas serian las mejores palabras para describirlas, Goku se sintió muy emocionada ver a su esposa tan hermosa, Gohan casi se babea no era que Videl nunca se arreglara, pero esto era otro nivel y el "gran príncipe" hmp, aunque no diga o admita nada le encanto ver a su esposa más bella que siempre _

La música se empezó a oír por todas parte el DJ empezó a trabajar todos en los camerinos listo solo para comenzar cuando Mtr Lalo diese la orden, los invitados empezaron a llegar, aun siendo personas famosas tenían que llevar su invitación esto era con orden nada se podía salir de las manos, al lugar llegaron ministros, embajadores, presentadores de programas importantes, representantes de concesionarias, casas de moda varonil las más importantes del mundo, que iban llegando poco a poco, pero la fanaticada se estremeció cuando empezaron a llegar los actores y actrices de diferentes series y películas que iban representando su grupo y casa productora, saliendo de sus limusinas y caminando por la gran alfombra roja el elenco de Shaman King, Ranma ½ , Full-metal, Inuyasha, entre muchas más pasaban saludando a su querido y amado público tal cual lo hizo Mtr Satan y las personas hacían una gran ovación al llamarlos por sus nombres, también pasaban personas nada reconocidas debemos decir como: Oxsatan, 18, Krilin y Marron, la gente llegaba y llegaba y el lugar se llenaba XD (me salió en rima) tal parecía que los meseros no serian suficientes. Al lugar llegaron 6 jovencitas bellamente ataviadas con sus trajes en un auto y luego emprendieron su camino al interior cuando de repente un auto doblo a toda velocidad la calle estacionándose en seco y de ellos bajaron 3 y ½ hombres, un peluche azul y un puerco de saco y corbata, uno de los hombres y el puerco hacían un gesto con sus cejas a las chicas que solo se rieron y mostraron sus pases abanicándolos en sus manos de forma presumida al seguridad y entraron, pero al llegar a la entrada los otros 6 del género masculino no pudieron entrar porque no tenían sus boletos, pronto empezaron los chicos a chistar

¿Dónde están esos boletos maestro Roshi?... usted los tenia – decía el de la cicatriz en el rostro

E… bu… bueno… lo que pasa es que… ¡pregúntale a Oolong!...

¿Y ahora que hicieron?- dijo le pequeña voz del peluchito volador XD

¡PUES YO NO HICE NADA!- fue la defensa del pequeño cochinito –todo lo hizo el viejo mañoso

_Tenshin-jan se empezó a molestar la situación se sentía humillado por sus compañeros, a lo que su pequeño amigo Shaos lo asustó un poco _

Tranquilízate Ten…

Pero no hay ningún problema nosotros somos supers amigos de Bulma Brief- dijo el anciano dirigiéndose al seguridad

No Señor eso no me consta, sin invitación no puede entrar- fue todo lo que respondió el gigante que cuidaba la entrada

¡Patéticos!- _se escucho una voz a las espaldas de los 6 un hombre verde que estaba de traje blanco se encaminó hacia ellos los miró de reojo, sonrió, metió la mano en su saco y sacó una invitación y el guardia lo dejó entrar_

*****flash back*****

Oye Dende… seguro que no quieres ir, será muy divertido y no lo pretendo ver desde aquí arriba

- descuide Señor Piccoro yo me quedaré, vaya con toda confianza y diviértase

¡Claro eso es seguro! Una idea como esa solo se le pudo ocurrir a Bulma y debo decir que es una brillante y divertida idea jejeje…

-me saluda a todos Señor Piccoro – fue lo último que dijo el joven Kami Sama

*****fin del flash back*****

Oye Piccoro di que nos conoces… o avísale a Bulma para que nos dejen entrar que no se te olvide- grito de afuera el beisbolista

-sí, sí como sea- _le respondió el extravagante hombre verde que luego de estar dentro del lugar decidió recorrerlo se veía todo muy bien y un mesero le ofreció champan a lo que él se negó y siguió su camino hasta llegar a una sala que se veía con una tarima que tenía un podio y unas pantallas gigantes que pasaban logos de la marca de las aero-motos y de la su línea de ropa, la música que se escuchaba, pero no a un tono de estruendo, en sí bastante regular y decidió sentarse un poco apartado para esperar el show por el que decidió ir a ese lugar lleno de humanos, se encontraba totalmente despreocupado hasta que a su lado se sentó un gigante que le hablo con familiaridad_

_Hola Piccoro!... que bueno que hayas asistido, es bueno apoyar a los amigos- le dijo el padre de Milk al namek_

_Si…-fue lo único que respondió _

_Oye no crees raro que Roshi y los demás no hayan llegado aun, creí que serian los primeros en estar aquí…_

¡Hey hola!... ¿Piccoro?... ¡que sorpresa más grande!, señor Oxsatan, ¿cómo les va?…- preguntaba Krilin muy alegre junto a su esposa e hija

Jajaah!... Muy bien muchacho, espero que estés igual… justo le comentaba a Piccoro que donde están los demás…

Ellos están afuera- la voz gruesa del namek se hizo oír

o.ô… y ¿por qué no han entrado?

Porque ellos son unos idiotas… le confiaron a el viejo mañoso sus boletos y los cambio con esas 6 muchachitas que se toman fotos con ese tipo- Miroku y las chicas estornudaron al mismo tiempo

¡Uh!... parece que el aire está muy alto no lo creen chicas- _dijo el pelinegro que estaba rodeado de chicas que afirmaron con la cabeza, muy extrañadas por lo sucedido _

Por esa razón le quite nuestras entradas a ese viejo pervertido-_la rubia decidió hablar, es que una mujer prevenida vale por 2 y ella más siendo una androide eso como un plus… en esos precisos momentos llegaba Milk a saludar a su padre y los demás cuando Krilin le pedio el favor que informara a Bulma que sus amigos estaban afuera y no era justo con los demás, porque toda la culpa la tenía el maestro Roshi, Milk hizo lo que le pidió el mejor amigo de su esposo y como ella era una de las pocas personas que podía entrar a los camerinos no le quedaba más remedio, ya cuando encontró a la célebre Brief le dijo lo sucedido y Bulma rápidamente llamó a los de seguridad y dio ORDEN de dejar entrar a esos "chico" _

_En la entrada del lugar estaba el pobre Ten ya cansado y se sentía humillado por culpa sí… del viejo y el cerdo, él ya había decidido marcharse, pero justo antes llegó un seguridad que le informó de la nueva orden y los dejaron pasar, ya adentro los hombres se sentían aliviados y los humos comenzaron a bajar, decidieron ir en busca de sus amigo ellos ya habían visto pasar a Picoro, Krilin y su familia, lo más probable para ellos era que ya Goku y los demás estén dentro, ya que con Milk detrás de ellos… las cosas se hacen cuando ella quiere y como quiere…_

Miren ya los vi – dijo el beisbolista señalando el lugar indicado con su dedo y empezando a caminar para llegar con ellos, pero no pudo avanzar mucho pues una fanática le cerró el paso para tomarse una foto con él, no se pudo negar todo sea por los fans, mientras los otros 5 ya estaban con los demás…

Vaya maestro esta vez sí se pasó… dijo Krilin

Pero no veo cual es el alboroto… si logramos entrar

¡Hmp!... fue lo que alego 18

Además no solo fue culpa mía… ¬¬ todos miraron al lechón, mientras por la frente de Oolong se le escurría una gota de sudor

Me van a matar por culpa de este viejo- y no pudo evitar imaginarse en una mesa bien decorada y él con una manzana en su boca

Pero donde están los demás- preguntó el pequeño peluchito azul refiriéndose a Goku y comitiva

Buennooo- pensó Krilin un instante- hace un momento estaba aquí Milk, ella fue la que hablo con Bulma para que los dejaran pasar, pero no vi a Goku ni los demás, pero se puede sentir el KI de ellos tras bambalinas… será que están ayudando con las cosas pesadas…

Una risilla ronca escapo de la garganta del hombre verde y no preciso HULK

mmm… ¿acaso pasa algo Picoro que tu sepas y nosotros no?- cuestiono el viejo

HMP… nada que les importe – pero en su mente no podía evitar pensar en lo que pasaría y sonreírse un poco, solo por esa razón había asistido

¿Dónde estará Bulma? –preguntaba ansioso Yamsha según él, solo quería saludarla pues hacía rato no la veía

Luego de un rato la música que ambientaba el lugar comenzó a bajar, para dar lugar a la oradora de esa noche y empezar ya por fin con lo que la gente quería ver, el verdadero espectáculo…

Una chica delgada, alta, cabello corto y lentes empezó a hablar…

Un saludo cordial a todos, en esta noche tan espectacular daremos comienzo a lo que será la nueva moda tanto en tecnología racing, como para hombres que quieren verse de 10, chicos malos, elegantes, guapos, rompe corazones y buen sentido de la moda, pero esto no lo hubiésemos logrado sin dos figuras importantes que impulsaron esté evento… denle un caluroso aplauso a la mejor, y más bella científica Bulma Brief y al mejor de los diseñadores de moda Sebastián… conocido como Mtr. "LALO"

Mientas la mujer estaba hablando Bulma tras bambalinas estaba un tanto nerviosa, ella tenía que arrasar con todo, claro junto a Lalo, ya se escuchaban los aplausos y era el turno de su aparición… ella con un bello vestido diseñado por su socio en color azul marino y pequeños toques de pedrería la hacía ver como toda una reina de belleza, al llegar al podio agradeció a todos los presentes y empezó a explicar las ventajas de estos nuevos **aero-coches Z 11 **y su diseño los aero coches y otras motos, que luego fueron descubiertas, el público estaba eufórico tras de ella la pantalla mostraba foto de los automóviles y la gente aplaudía…

¡Unh!... cuanta algarabía – decía Goku un tanto extrañado

Por Kami… el momento se está acercando- decía Gohan

…Una bola de maldito insectos estúpidos gritando… debí destruir este planeta hace mucho

Ni modo ya no podemos hacer nada… peor aún, si hacemos algo nos va más mal – decía el chico favorito de Lalo… Trunks

Que desastre…esto no es nada justo- reprochaba el pobre de Gothen

No es tan molo chicos vean como nos han tratado hoy…-decía entusiasta Goku

Claro hoy, pero recuerdas lo de ayer padre… ¬¬ dijo Gothen, lo que dijera su padre n ese momento no lo haría cambiar de opinión

En ese momento se encontraba Lalo hablando de sus proezas como diseñador de modas a nivel mundial cuando ya por fin termino de hablar la música subió, algo bien electrónico se escuchaba en todo el lugar la gente se acercaba a la peli azul para felicitarla y darle tarjetas de presentación, los autos eran espectaculares y los consorcios harían negocios con ella al día siguiente, ahora solo había que disfrutar el momento

La gente tomaba fotos de los coches de lujo y podían entrar para ver sus interiores…

¡Mira Anita!... verdad que están muy lindos jijijij – decía Yho dentro de uno de los autos de exposición

Se podían ver a las celebridades y al público general rondando el Figalli

Los chicos de la serie con más seguidores estaban siendo entrevistados por un periodista que les preguntaba al grupo **siete** Como se les conocía, que les parecía este evento que se decía, sería el mejor del año y a lo que respondió el rubio muy alegre que el se compraría una moto que vio en especial la que tenia diseños fuego naranja XD

En otra parte Bulma se tomaba una foto en medio de Kenshin y Sanosuke, #18 también estaba arrasando con los de la farándula y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando Roy Mustang le guiño el ojo y seguía ablando con el chico rubio ataviado con una gabardina negra

Que te paso…18 – pregunto Krilin extrañado por el tono rasa en las mejillas de su esposa

Na…nada y le dio la espalda –respondió algo avergonzada por la situación

Tal parecía todas tienen un buen pegue XD

Cuando llegaron Videl y Milk junto con Bulma ella se encontraba hablando de los más feliz con tres chicos de cabello extravagante color plata 2 eran hermanos y uno solo un compañero de televisora, pero normalmente cubría su rostro, es un hombre muy misterioso

Bulma te estábamos buscando… dijo Videl -el mayor de los hermanos no pudo evitar sonreírle un poco al ver a la morena de ojos celeste la cual desvió la mirada y más estando cerca su suegra

Goku y los demás están empezando a desesperarse – decía Milk

Cielos ya se me habían olvidado con todo esto- refiriéndose a los hombres más que todo, se disculpo con los caballeros y se retiraron iban tan rápido que Milk se tropezó y casi cae si no es por la rápida acción de uno de los invitados que la atrapo

Cuidado jovencita -dijo el hombre de 50 años mucho mayor que la señora Son, pero que aún se veía muy bien y además era un actor reconocidísimo, a lo que Bulma rio por lo bajo

Mu…muchas gracias…

Jiraiya… ven de inmediato- decía la rubia de cabellos largos y una copa de vino en la mano

Su esposa lo llama…

E… ella no es mi esposa

Bueno… no importa, gracias ya me voy

Tenga cuidado…

Uuuiiiiii y eso que fue Milk, puros coqueteos… descuida no le diré a Goku- molestaba Bulma a su amiga

_A todo lo antes mencionada ya había pasado un buen tiempo y era el momento de empezar con el trabajo de "Lalo", ya todo estaba hablado y listo para empezar, le dieron la orden a la oradora para que hiciera el llamado y todos los presentes pasaran a la sala de al lado donde en unos minutos se daría inicio a la pasarela, la tarima por la que tendrían que pasar los modelos era larga y el tono del piso era blanco, las luces algo tenues hacían que el lugar se viese más privado, con los nervios de punta Bulma se sentaba junto a su pandilla a uno de los lados de la tarima todos juntos esperando el momento en que salieran los modelos , del otro lodo se encontraba dos chicos amanerados muy emocionados por lo que verían _

_Tengo entendido que son súper guapos estos modelos… híper reconocidos, pero le llame a vario de los que conozco y me dijeron que no fueron invitados - era lo que decía Jacotsu mientras saludaba a uno de sus hermanos que había llegado un tanto tarde y por eso no se pudo sentar cerca de su herman_

_¿Tú crees que sean así de guapos como dicen? –Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Byakuya (de los sueños)- en fin eso ya lo veremos – a lo que afirmo su amiguis_

_Ya se podían ver a la mayoría de las personas, otras prefirieron quedarse de pies y mirar todo de un punto más lejano como Naraku, Oroshimaru, Ikki y otros más un tanto dispersos las luces bajaron aún más dejando dodo oscuro, para de un momento a otro ver el juego de luces que brillaban por todos lados moviendo se de forma muy rápida…_

_Estoy que me muerto del susto y para rematar soy el primero en ir al cadalso… mi madre me odia una que ame a su hijo no lo pone a hacer este tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas – el chico tenía razón y Vegeta tenía ganas de acercarse a su hijo y palmearle la espalda, porque se sentía igual o peor que él._

_Bueno, bueno chicos míos ya llego la hora, quiero que salgan y hagan lo que ya aprendieron y si lo pueden mejorar seria espectacular… bueno vayan y hagan los babear a todos, pero rapidito porque se tienen que cambiar._

_Justo se encontraban todos en la salida haciendo una hilera cada 10 segundos tenía que salir uno, así que les tocaría contar afuera empezó la música a ambientar el lugar con una canción que iba a dar inicio a todo _

I knew you'd be here tonight  
>So I put my best dress on.<br>Boy, I was so right

En ese momento Lalo dio la orden a Trunks para que saliera, el pobre chico quedo un tanto desconcertado pues las luces de colores lo cegaron y no podía ver a nadie, pero escucho la voz de Lalo diciendo le que avanzara…

Our eyes connected  
>Nothing's how it used to be<br>Don't second-guess it

!hay pero que chico más guapote!- decia Jacotsu emocionado totalmente

Track in on this feeling

Put focus close up you and me  
>Nobody's leaving<p>

¿q… qué es esto? O.O -decía Krilin mientras todos se quedaron súbitamente sin habla cuando vieron aparecer a Gohan en la tarima el lugar se estaba encendiendo las chicas gritaban cosas dedicadas a los modelos

Got me affected  
>Spun me 180 degrees<br>It's so electric

Luego Goku que camino muy varonilmente por el lugar y al llegar al final no pudo evitar sonreírse y rascar su cabeza como hacía habitualmente y las chics se emocionaron aún más

Slow down and dance with me  
>Yeah, slow<p>

Era el turno del príncipe y se estaba reusando a una humillación que sería más grande que todas las que le pudo hacer Freezer, pero este tipo de traición no iba ser permitida por su hijo que ya estaba listo para la siguiente ronda y con todo el valor del mundo empujó fuera a su padre

Skip a beat and move with my body  
>Yeah, slow<p>

Vegeta intento ver, mas no pudo ver nada y se sintió como aquella vez que Goku lo cegó, pero podía sentir los pequeños Kis de los que allí estaban, no obstante no sintió el de los gusanos esos amigos de Bulma así que se sintió más confiado y decidió caminar

Come on and dance with me  
>yeah, slow<p>

Las mujeres seguían gritando y ya se podían ver los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas, llego al final y puso una cara muy seria que las chicas y "otros" vieron muy sexy y ya se regresaba cuando salió Gothen -una versión más joven que el anterior- se referían a Goku

Skip a beat and move with my body

! Eso quiere decir que son familia! - la algarabía se soltó las mujeres querían ver más mucho más, pero se equivocaron de lugar pues ellos no eran stripers {**que mala suerte**}

Don't wanna rush it  
>Let the rhythm pull you in<br>It's here so touch it

Pero como ya sabemos Gothen no es como su padre de tímido sino todo lo contrario, al principio era Thruks el que le metía cosas en la cabeza a su amigo, pero a estas alturas se cambiaron los papeles y el hijo menor de los Son es un hombre sin pudor y hace lo que quiere como quiere como escucho a las chicas gritando se sentía genial y por qué no mostrar un poco más… como pedían las chicas, además ya no tenía cita y él debía sacar provecho

You know what I'm saying  
>And I haven't said a thing<br>Keep the record playing

Cuando llegó al final de su tarima se quitó la chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba y levanto su playera para que las chicas vieran su abdomen de lavadero, Milk no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y el resto de la pandilla Z no resabían ni trasmitían con todo lo que pasaba frente a ellos solo Picoro que se puso una mano en la boca para no soltar una carcajada de lo más profundo de su ser…

Slow down and dance with me  
>Yeah, slow<p>

Era nuevamente el turno de otro principito que esta vez se sentía más confiado hasta cuando con un rápido movimiento atrapó algo que provenía del público…

Skip a beat and move with my body  
>Yeah, slow<p>

Un sostén de color negro quedó enredado en su mano, él no sabía qué hacer y al parecer no era lo único la prenda femenina tenia escrito un número telefónico, el solo lo levanto como un trofeo y rió nerviosamente

Come on and dance with me  
>Yeah, slow<p>

Gohan ya salía y aún sentía vergüenza por lo que hacía por culpa de su madre y esposa que no lo apoyó camino e hizo una leve pose él se veía muy sereno y aunque no lo crean se mantuvo asi para no salir corriendo del lugar…

Skip a beat and move with my body  
>Yeah, slow<p>

Una de las mujeres de público para llamarla por un nombre Tsunade se encontraba borracha se agarro de los pantalones del chico y tiro con toda su fuerza dejándolo con solo sus bóxers blancos puestos… O.o Videl y Milk estaban de infarto, cuando escucharon decir a Pan en susurros- ¡hay, pero qué vergüenza!

Read my body language  
>Take it down, down<p>

O/O no regresaré a esa tarima- decía enojado y apenado a la vez el pobre Gohan

Descuida esa es su última salida de todos así que ya vayan y terminen- _le tranquilizo Lalo a su modelo casi desnudo _

Oye Goku cuando llegues al final de la pasarela muestra tus musculosos brazos- le pedía el diseñador antes de que saliera a lo que Son Goku se lo afirmo no era molesto para él así que porque no hacerlo…

Slow down and dance with me  
>Yeah, slow<br>Skip a beat and move with my body  
>Yeah, slow<p>

y haci hizo lo que su "jefe" le había pedido levantó sus brazos para mostrar sus músculos, pero a la menor fuerza que puso rompió toda la chaqueta y su respectivo suéter, esto ya había sido previsto por Lalo y logró lo que quería. Goku rasco su cabeza y no se sintió avergonzado eso era tan normal para él…

Come on and dance with me  
>Yeah, slow<p>

era el turno del hombre seriamente sexy que salió sin ganas de hacerlo solo pensar en cómo hacerle pagar todo esto a Bulma, el hombre se sintió muy molesto al poder percibir el olor de los humanos así que soltó uno de sus gruñidos que derritió a muchas y escupió el piso…

! Arrrrr! Pero que rebelde así me gustan…- era lo que dijo una de las tantas mujeres que estaban allí

Skip a beat and dance with my body  
>Yeah, slow<p>

Por fin el último de los saiya por fin salía caminó muy alegre se agacho y acaricio el rostro de una "linda dama" para él, mientras en otro lado de esa mismo lugar decía…

Bankotzu- que le pasa a ese maldito… ¿cómo se atreve a propasarse con mi hermano? – a lo que Naraku le respondió…

No creo que se haya dado cuenta de quién es "tu hermano" jajajah!

Skip a beat and move with my body

Ahora todos juntos salgan y se colocaran a cada lado de la pasarela lo recuerdan…

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron una vez más todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y salió Lalo orgulloso sin duda hablarían de esta pasarela por meses y se encendieron las luces del lugar

Skip a beat and move with my body

y ya se podía ver a los que formaban parte del público, Vegeta inspeccionaba el lugar, hasta que sus ojos dieron con esos asquerosos buenos para nada amigos de Kakarotto los ojos casi se les salen todos aplaudían, pero ellos no pudieron aguantar más la risa y la soltaron con todo

Skip a beat and move with my body

eso enfureció a Vegeta de tal manera que no pudo evitar transformarse en Super Saiya-jin todos quedaron asombrados en el publico y los demás sayas decidieron apoyar a Vegeta y se transformaron en unos hombres de ojos celestes y cabello dorados…

Yeah, slow -

Lalo no sabía que paso y el público que había estado callado empezaron a gritar y aplaudir más fuerte ¡WOW que efectos especiales!... ¡FANTASTICO!... ¡FENOMENAL!, los aplausos no cesaban todo era perfecto

Los guerreros regresaron a los camerinos y la gente no dejaba de hablar de lo sucedido en el lugar mientras en las pantallas pasaban las fotos de esos espectaculares modelos… inclusive le preguntaban a Lalo si esos modelos estarían en las siguientes pasarelas del mundo mostrando sus diseños a lo que él tuvo que responder que no este era debut y desaparición, por el momento de estos chicos espectaculares, a lo que el periodista le dijo que para las chicas sería una perdida y le preguntaba de donde los había sacado y si estaban casados

Bueno ellos son familia se podría decir y 3 de ellos sí están viviendo en divino matrimonio…

¡GRRRR!...Malditos insectos los destruiré…

Tranquilo Veggi estuviste genial y tú fuiste el mejor…

¡JAH!... no le digas mentiras a Vegeta, tu sabes que el mejor fue Goku U.U, pero una cosa más… ¡GOTHEN!... ¿donde aprendiste a hacer tales cosas?

E… e… bu… bueno ma…

Ya dejalo Milk el hizo lo que ustedes querían, no lo puedes regañar- salía Goku al rescate de su hijito

U.U ya hablaremos de eso…-respondió Milk

Yo de lo que estoy seguro es que no lo hare otra vez en mi vida… una cosa es perder parte de la ropa en una batalla, pero a que te la arranque una mujer ebria en público no es una experiencia que quiera repetir- decía Gohan un poco traumado mientras Videl acariciaba su espalda y le susurraba – shh…tranquilo- al oído

Para mí no fue tan malo… las chicas mueren por mi- Bra se sonrojo un poco aunque ella sabía que Gothen no hablaba de ella –pero y tú que amigo tampoco te fue nada mal hasta te dieron un regalito no seas malo con ella y llámala…

Cállate Gothen O/O –decia Trunks con su rostro rojo de pena

Ya por fin a fuera se podía escuchar la presentación del cantante invitado haciendo que Pan y Bra salieran de los camerinos de sus padres en busca del guapo kim hyun joong que iba a empezar a cantar **Please Be Nice To Me **y se retomaron los gritos y aplausos, sin duda está había sido una noche con mucha adrenalina para todos y sobre todo inolvidable…

La gente partía del lugar tomando las últimas fotos para nunca olvidar lo allí vivido y cuando todos los invitados se habían ido Bulma llamó a un restaurant para que llevara a domicilio una enorme cantidad de platillos que era el pago para los modelos… bueno entre otras cosas XD

Ya todos en sus casas "listos para dormir" pensaba Vegeta que si su padre estuviese vivo lo aniquilaría por deshonrar a su estirpe, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos a causa de su Mujer

-que te pasa Veggy estás muy pensativo

-y ¿Cómo no estarlo?... HMP

-Tranquilo a la gente se le olvidara lo que paso esta noche muy rápido

- ¬¬ no hablo de los demás sino de…

-ah… ellos, tienen prohibido hablar del tema y yo sé que si lo intentan les irá muy mal porque tu no permites que nadie se burle de ti…

-HMP- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del ahora tranquilo Saiya-jin

…

…

…

**KAME HOUSE**

Desde afuera se escuchaban las risas y carcajadas tan fuertes que nis los peces podían dormir por tal bullicio

Krlilin repite esa parte jajajajaj XD- decía un poco ahogado Yamsha

Aquí traje más palomitas de maíz- indicaba Marron con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios

Esto nunca se me va a olvidar- con lágrimas en los ojos y la boca llena de palomitas moria de la risa Krilin

Si esto no lo vas a olvidar tu… te imaginas a Vegeta-la cara burlona de 18 se notaba

El cerdo y el viejo se revolcaban en el piso a punto de morir asfixiados porque a sus pulmones no llegaba oxigeno desde que empezaron a ver el video…

**En la Plataforma Celestial**

¿Señor Picoro… como le fue? …

Si ya lo sabes Dende… ¿por qué preguntas?

¿Que es eso que trae en las manos?

Esto es un regalito para mí y la forma perfecta de que Vegeta no ataque a este planeta en un futuro

Pero es solo un video

Exacto… no creo que vegeta quiera que su padre y enemigos vean esto en el otro mundo… oye Dende y la habitación de entretenimiento… ¿donde es que está? XD

**FIN**

Bueno como pudiste ver en esta última parte aparecen personajes de otros animes como FullMetal Alchemist, Naruto, Inuyasha, Samurai X, Shaman King, etc. La canción utilizada para la pasarela es de Kylie Minogue – Slow esa en la que salen un monton de tipos acostados sobre toallas y si no sabían quién es kim hyun joong es un cantante, actor y blablá que a Patricia le encanta, pero a mí solo me gusta la canción esa de please be nice to me, esperamos que haya sido de tu agrado y oye… ¡DEJANOS REVIWS! Ok

**Fabiola Brambila**, espero no le hayamos queitado lo interesante y aquí está ya terminado estaba listo hace mucho pero a Patricia se le borro el capitulo 2 y tuvo que empezar a esctibirlo dice que no le quedo tan bueno como el primero que había escrito

**Lena**, que bueno que te haya gustado la primer parte esperamos tus comentarios del 2ª y 3ª parte OK

**pauuliiitaa**, súper que te gustara, pero ya sabes deja tus reviws ok


End file.
